


Don't Care If We're Too Loud

by tastefullytightpants



Series: Get Low [2]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zedd, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Ledd, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Liam, a little domesticity, a little exhibitionism, the title is from Get Low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefullytightpants/pseuds/tastefullytightpants
Summary: When Liam awoke the morning after he finally hooked up with Anton Zaslavski, he could hardly believe his luck. Things get a little weirder - but somehow even better - from there.





	Don't Care If We're Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/gifts).



When Liam awoke the morning after he finally hooked up with Anton Zaslavski, he could hardly believe his luck. He smiled wide as the older man was still in his arms, sleeping contentedly. He couldn’t help himself from leaning forward a little to smell Anton’s hair, which smelled so ridiculously good that he couldn’t stop himself from starting to kiss his neck softly, especially once he realized that he was definitely really hard.

Anton stirred in his sleep, halfway between dreaming of Liam and the reality of being in his arms. “Li...” He murmured muffledly and Liam couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I’m here, love.” Liam murmured and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Oh. Good morning.” Anton murmured tiredly, blushing now that he was mostly awake, but leaning into Liam’s touch. “And good morning to _you._ ” He added with a chuckle as he felt Liam’s morning wood against his thigh, reaching back to grab it. He really couldn’t get enough of Liam’s cock.

Liam chuckled softly. “I guess I’m not the only one who’s excitable in the morning, hm?” He teased Anton, running a hand down his stomach to check if he was hard as well. Sure enough; he was.

“I guess not.” Anton hummed flirtatiously and wiggled his bum a little. “But...I really need a shower...” He added suggestively before sitting up and stretching, then walking to the bathroom and starting to shower, not looking back to see if Liam was following him because he could just tell that Liam’s eyes were on his bum.

Of course, he was following. “Shower...good idea. Mind if I join?” Liam asked teasingly as he leaned against the doorway in a way he knew made his naked body look the best.

Anton audibly swallowed at that but managed to regain his composure. “Please do.” He smirked, stepping in and standing under the water, sighing when the warm water hit his sore body.

Liam watched him for a moment, admiring how beautiful he was before stepping inside as well. Anton had a huge shower that comfortably fit two people and there were even two shower heads so one of them wouldn’t always have to be cold.

“This is nice.” Liam grinned. “Love the view.” He said with a smirk, visibly checking out Anton’s body.

Anton was grateful for the shower steam that was obscuring the fact that he was blushing. “Come here.” He murmured, reaching out for Liam and pulling him closer, standing up a little on his tiptoes to press a wet kiss to Liam’s lips.

Liam kissed Anton back, quickly deepening the kiss with a sense of urgency for how much he wanted Anton’s body right now. Anton moaned against his lips and Liam took that as a signal to go further, detaching his lips from Anton’s and starting to kiss down his neck and chest, worshipping his body properly, like he deserved.

Liam paying so much attention to his body was driving Anton wild. He tangled his fingers in Liam’s hair, breathing heavily as Liam got closer to where Anton really wanted to feel him.

“You know what I’ve been really wanting to do?” Liam asked as his lips were arriving at Anton’s v-line.

Anton looked down at him curiously. “Yeah?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Eat out your beautiful ass.” Liam hummed with a smirk, moving his hands up the back of his thighs and resting on his bum.

Anton nearly choked on air at that. Liam was really fucking dirty. And Anton loved it. “Yes, please.” He practically moaned before he could even think.

Liam grinned. “Turn around, babe,” he said and patted his bum.

Anton hesitated nervously for a moment. “Wait, uh, I don’t...I haven’t really...groomed down there...I mean I usually don’t but I don’t know if that bothers you..” He stuttered.

“Fuck no. I like it.” Liam assured him with a grin and Anton felt himself blushing bright red.

“Well, uh, good.” Anton giggled and finally turned around, putting his hands on the side of the shower, ass up and out for Liam.

Liam moaned at the sight, putting his huge hands on Anton’s cheeks to spread them apart further, watching the shower water drip down over his hole and his hole twitching in anticipation.

“You’re really beautiful...” Liam murmured before licking a thick stripe over the man’s hole.

Anton moaned out loudly at the feeling of the younger man’s tongue moving over one of his most sensitive areas, pleasure pulsing through his body. He almost loved nothing more than being rimmed and he was quickly learning that Liam was a damn professional. He tried not to get jealous thinking about how Liam got all that practice, but luckily it proved easy not to think about one Liam was expertly circling his hole with his tongue and managing to push it in past Anton’s tight rim.

“Daddy that feels so good...” Anton whined, trying not to grind back on Liam’s face. Liam smirked at that and purposefully rubbed his stubble against Anton’s bum cheeks as he continued to lick him open, causing Anton to moan uncontrollably.

“Fuck, I might come from this...” Anton gasped, warning Liam as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Liam nodded, wanting to see if he could make Anton come from just this. Overwhelmed by Anton’s ass, he squeezed and then spanked Anton’s ass moderately hard just to see how he would react, and he was rewarded with some of the most pleasured moans he had ever heard. Anton really liked to be spanked.

“You like that baby?” Liam teased, rubbing his bum before quickly spanking him again as he continued to lick his hole desperately.

Anton gasped and moaned in response. “Spank me harder, daddy...” He managed to get out, and Liam was fucking gone, spanking Anton much harder, multiple times in a row until he felt his hole fluttering and his legs shaking, and he looked just in time to see Anton’s cock shooting cum all over the shower wall as he moaned out Liam’s name.

Liam moaned as he watched that, reaching down to jerk himself off quickly, feeling close from just doing this to Anton and watching him come.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Anton panted as he finally caught his breath, turning around and sitting down on one of the shower benches to look at Liam, eyes widening when he saw he was pleasuring himself. “No, wait. Let me do that.” He said reaching out to help Liam stand up, then pulling him close enough so he could suck on his dick.

“I-I’m really close...” Liam warned Anton, trying not to thrust into his mouth too much.

Anton just nodded, bobbing his head and taking him deeper. He loved to swallow or have cum in his face so he really didn’t mind.

Liam once again moaned at Anton’s eagerness, tangling his fingers in his hair and moaning his name for only a little while longer before he was warning Anton almost right as he came right down his throat, waves of pleasure pulsing through his whole body as he stayed holding onto Anton.

Anton managed to pull off halfway through Liam’s orgasm, half of his cum landing on Anton’s face, causing Anton to moan as he felt it. He also wanted Liam to see him like this, all marked with his cum. He rubbed Liam’s thighs as he waited for him to come down from his high.

Liam finally opened his eyes and looked down at Anton, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw the cum on his face. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He murmured, pulling him up to kiss him, some of Liam’s cum lingering between their lips as the rest washed off under the shower water.

Anton moaned softly against Liam’s lips and moved his hands slowly up his chest as he continued kissing him, cupping Liam’s cheeks as Liam wrapped his arms around Anton’s waist and pulled him closer, their kiss slow, but passionate.

“That was nice.” Anton murmured when he pulled away after a moment to take a breath, smiling wide.

Liam smiled back just as ridiculously wide, reaching up to cup Anton’s cheek lovingly. “That was.” He murmured fondly, stroking his cheek absentmindedly with his thumb. “I’m so glad you invited me over.” He hummed.

“Me too.” Anton giggled, leaning into Liam’s touch without even thinking about it. “Are you hungry?” He asked him.

“Very.” Liam chuckled softly with a nod. “And I know it’s your house, but I’d love to make you breakfast. I make some really good pancakes.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Anton laughed softly and pecked his lips happily.

They finished showering pretty uneventfully before heading downstairs. Anton showed Liam where everything was and excused himself to use the bathroom while Liam was starting to cook.

Just after Anton left, Arkadi shuffled into the kitchen, luckily having put pants on since he had heard that Anton had a guest last night. His eyes widened when he saw a shirtless Liam in just a pair of Anton’s boxers, making pancakes. He thought he recognized him but he wasn’t quite sure who he was. He coughed to get his attention and Liam jumped.

“Shit, you scared me An-! You’re not Anton...” Liam frowned slightly until realization quickly dawned on him. “You must be Arkadi...” Liam said sheepishly, trying not to blush, and really hoping that Arkadi couldn’t somehow tell that Liam had just been eating his little brother’s ass.

The British accent jolted Arkadi’s memory. “And you’re Liam.” He chuckled in amusement. “From One Direction? Damn. My brother has been listening to your music nonstop the past few months. Now it all makes sense.” He laughed. He really couldn’t believe how many famous guys his brother had slept with, especially because he had no idea most of them were gay until they were half-naked in his house. Liam was on a whole other level though. Anton had previously dated and hooked up mostly within the EDM community. Arkadi had to admit he was a little impressed.

Now Liam was blushing a bright red. “Yeah, uh, that’s me. He really has?” He asked, holding his hand out to shake Arkadi’s, completely forgetting for a moment about the pancakes he was making.

“Oh yeah. He tried to hide it but I caught him a few times. He wouldn’t even tell me what music it was so I had to figure it out myself.” Arkadi chuckled. “He must really have a huge crush on you...”

Liam’s blush was now definitely not going away anytime soon. He tried to think of something, anything to say in reply but his mind was blank and all he could think about was adorable Anton dancing and singing along to his music in the adorable little way he does on stage. It was a little embarrassing to think of Anton listening to _Up All Night_ , but at least it obviously hadn’t lessened his attraction to Liam. 

“What’s that smell, Liam?” Anton interrupted Liam’s thoughts and saved him from having to answer Arkadi, frowning as he walked back into the kitchen, freezing when he saw Arkadi and Liam standing together. “Oh. Good Morning Arkadi.” Anton blushed. “Um. This is...my friend. Liam.” He said awkwardly.

“So I’ve heard.” Arkadi said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. “From One Direction. I’ve just been telling him what you’ve been constantly listening to recently.” He smirked.

Anton shot him a dirty look. “Please shut the fuck up.” He said pointedly, trying not to get too angry and embarrass himself further in front of Liam.

“Don’t worry, I think it’s sweet.” Liam assured Anton, hoping he wasn’t too upset.

Anton blushed darker and turned to look at the stove when he remembered he had smelled what smelled like burning plastic.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, noticing the spatula was melting on the stove burner, quickly grabbing the now deformed spatula and putting it in the sink.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I uh, got distracted...” Liam said, nervously apologetic. “I’ll replace it...” He said sincerely, feeling bad.

Arkadi was off to the side, trying very hard not to laugh out loud but doing a very bad job of it.

Anton couldn’t help but smile at that and start laughing as well. “Oh shut up Arkadi, you’re the one who distracted him!” He exclaimed and sighed. “It’s really okay Liam, it is kind of funny.” He laughed and hugged Liam to hopefully wipe the guilty look off his face. “Stop it. Don’t worry about it.” He chuckled fondly and smiled wider once Liam started laughing softly as well.

“Well, well, well, what’s going on in here?” Skinny asked in amusement as he joined them in the kitchen. Most of Anton’s friends just walked right into his house all the time, and Skinny practically lived there.

Anton blushed and quickly pulled away from Liam. “We were just, uh, making some breakfast and Liam here got distracted and melted the spatula.” He chuckled.

“Distracted, huh?” Skinny teased, looking between the two of them.

“Oh shut up. Not like that.” Anton rolled his eyes. “Anyways...” He sighed. “Liam this is my friend and sound engineer, Skinny.”

“Nice to meet you.” Liam said a little sheepishly. He was usually pretty confident but he also didn’t usually meet all the friends of someone he had just hooked up with while only wearing that person’s underwear. He wasn’t going to complain though. Pretty much anything was worth it to be with Anton like that. And he was pretty sure, or at least hopeful, that this was leading to something more.

“And you. I’ve been constantly hearing your music for the past few weeks I believe.” Skinny smirked.

“Oh my god will you two stop it?” Anton groaned in embarrassment. “One of you finish cooking the pancakes. Liam and I are going to talk in the other room.” He said, glaring at them as if daring them to keep talking. He grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hall.

“I don’t know why I let them live here.” Anton sighed as he stopped in the living room and turned to look at Liam.

“They seem like nice guys.” Liam smiled. “I know you’re embarrassed but I think it’s sweet how much they care about you.” He said fondly, taking Anton’s hands.

Anton blushed but smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Liam even though he knew Skinny and Arkadi were probably secretly watching them. This suspicion was confirmed when he heard wolf whistles coming from the other room. “Yeah, they’re great. Real boner killers though.” He chuckled.

“Are you saying you’re not turned on right now?” Liam teased, surreptitiously rubbing his bulge against Anton’s lower stomach.

“Okay, okay, maybe a little.” Anton admitted sheepishly and grabbed Liam’s hand, lacing their fingers together and leading him back upstairs to his bedroom. 

Liam chuckled. “I was mostly kidding...we didn’t even eat the breakfast I made..”

“I know...” Anton murmured, pulling him into bed on top of him. “But I don’t care. I can’t keep my  hands off of you.”

Liam smiled but now it was his turn to blush a little. “As much as I want to...and as much as I act all confident in myself...I’m not a huge fan of the idea of having your brother know I just plowed his little brother’s ass.” Liam laughed softly.

“Ew, stop! You’re disgusting.” Anton giggled and covered Liam’s mouth with his hands for a moment, thinking. “Do it anyways.” He insisted with a smirk, lifting his legs up to expose more of himself to Liam.

“I can’t argue with that.” Liam moaned and leaned down to kiss him passionately, making quick work of removing both of their boxers. He reached to finger Anton but Anton stopped him.

“Don’t need that.” Anton whispered against Liam’s lips and Liam shuddered in pleasure, nodding eagerly.

Anton kissed Liam’s neck as Liam coated himself with lube and slowly pushed into Anton’s tight hole, moaning as he felt Anton bite his neck a little in response. “God, wow, you’re still so fucking tight. I thought I might have dreamt that.” He moaned.

“You dreamt about me?” Anton smirked with a soft moan.

“Shut up.” Liam chuckled and kissed his lips again as he started to thrust into him, his hips already having the memory of how to move to hit Anton’s prostate head on.

Anton gasped and moaned loudly, gripping his own cock tightly, mainly to stop himself from coming too soon. In Anton’s experience, sometimes total tops were a little selfish, but Liam really knew how to please his bottom. And Anton felt so lucky that it was him.

Liam slapped his hand away from his cock, starting to stroke Anton in time with his thrusts. “Fuck!” Anton hissed, throwing his head back and arching his back in pure pleasure. Liam’s hand could almost cover his whole cock and it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t so hot. “God you make me feel so good...” Anton moaned, his lower stomach knotting with pleasure as he was now actively concentrating on holding off his orgasm. “You’re s-so big...” he whined, scratching down Liam’s back, definitely making marks there even though his fingernails weren’t very long.

Liam moaned at that, loving the way Anton stroked his ego but also loving that he could tell Anton meant it and that he was really making him feel good and that made Liam feel that much better as well.

“You’re such a good little pri-sorry.” Liam moaned, starting to call him princess but realized he might be offended.

“Call me princess.” Anton moaned loudly, clutching Liam tightly. “Fuck me, daddy...” he added for good measure.

“Fuck, princess, you’re good for me. I never want to stop...” Liam moaned.

“You don’t have to...” Anton moaned back, feeling his hole tighten around Liam’s cock. “But I’m gonna...gonna...oh Liam!” He gasped as he came hard in Liam’s hand, his eyes practically rolling back in his head.

“You look so pretty when you come...” Liam moaned desperately, his hips stuttering as he came close to his own high, soon freezing and coming as deep as he could inside the beautiful man underneath him, just wanting to show him how important he was to him.

Anton blushed and wrapped his legs around Liam for a moment, wanting to keep him close. “You...are incredible...” he murmured. “Not...not just at sex.” He asked nervously.

Liam grinned widely and leaned down to kiss Anton softly. “So are you. Not just at sex.” He repeated, smiling and looking into his eyes.

Anton sighed happily and let his legs fall, letting Liam pull out and lie down next to him.

“I’m really starving now.” Anton giggled weakly and looked over at Liam.

“Me too,” Liam said, unable to keep a ridiculously fond smile off his face.

They both cleaned up their mess and put some clothes on before going back downstairs. Luckily Arkadi and Skinny were now nowhere to be found and they had finished making the pancakes and left them out for them. Even though Anton was embarrassed when he saw that some of them were heart-shaped, he couldn’t be happier to just hold hands and eat breakfast with Liam. They would have to have some serious conversations soon if this was to go anywhere, and things might get complicated, but for now they were both just blissfully happy in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I was inspired by the amazing beautifulnow who is now my amazing and beautiful girlfriend :)


End file.
